Talk:Single Link Theory
Have or not I dunno. I really don't know if we should have this or not. And shouldn't there be at least theory tags?'-- C2' / 01:31, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :I too has thought upon this. Firstly, it's short. Secondly, it's been debunked. Should we even keep it? --AuronKaizer ''' 01:34, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think so. We should maybe put in a mention of a Single Link Theory somewhere were it is relivant, but I don't think it should have it's own page.... at all.-- C2' / 01:41, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :::The thing about this theory is that you don't have to even think about it at all. Like, before Wind Waker, probably if you said that there were multiple Links someone would be like, "Wtf? I mean, yeah, totally, and there are 10 Marios, too, and about 42 Sonics." But then now, if you said there's only one Link, anyone who knows anything about the series would be like, "Dude, wake up. You've been knocked out in a temple with an owl dude for seven years, or something?" Either theory, it is/was kinda common sense, at the time. So I guess if we kept it for anything, it would be kinda a history page, like what people thought a long time ago that has since been proved non-canon. Which actually doesn't make much sense; why write a whole page about something that isn't even canon in the first place? —[[User:Lisa URAQT|'Lisa']] [[User talk:Lisa URAQT|'URAQT']] LttP I find it hard to believe anyone even thought this. It's obviously a new Link at the start of LttP (in relation to LoZ and AoL) and a new Link at the start of OoT (in relation to LttP and LA). They're 3 clearly identifiable groups and given Link's age, all 6 games would have to happen at pretty much the same time for it to be the same Link.Eyeball226 (talk) 20:16, April 28, 2010 (UTC) What to do with the page Should we delete this, or slap noncanon tags on the entire thing and preserve it for posterity?--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku''']] 00:49, February 2, 2012 (UTC) :I say we slap noncanon on it. – ''Jäzz '' 00:57, February 2, 2012 (UTC) I guess in the past even Nintendo wouldn´t have thought about more than one Link. And I don´t see, why people say that the multiple Link nonsense began wit Alttp. They destroed the whole series logic with the introduction of young Link in OOt.-- 23:06, April 18, 2013 (UTC) SLT order Even though later games have thrown out this theory, could someone possibly include what, in 2002 and earlier, people had thought the game order of events was compare to the main Timeline article --talk2ty 17:59, October 15, 2014 (UTC) :I can do it. I was one of the major One Link Theory theorists back when the debate was current and heated. Also, I believe this page should stay as a reference to the history of the Zelda series as a whole, as well as the detailed arguments about the timeline and the series within the fanbase. Believe it! (talk) 19:01, December 21, 2017 (UTC)